<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>一生所爱7 by A_rebeca</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242856">一生所爱7</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_rebeca/pseuds/A_rebeca'>A_rebeca</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NP - Fandom, 交际花 - Fandom, 军阀 - Fandom, 原创 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:23:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_rebeca/pseuds/A_rebeca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>一生所爱7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>——未完，日后补</p><p> </p><p>江姑娘。</p><p>三个字，念时嘴角总是要上扬。<br/>
初听这三个字时，他还以为是哪家的小姐，然而同伴笑他委实太无知，解释之下才知道是醉生楼里的姑娘。</p><p>他好奇，怀揣着纯稚的心思去醉生楼，花了价钱买下江姑娘的一夜，于是他那年的秋季在见到江姑娘时彻底宣告死亡，饱满成熟的果实掉下来，砸不醒他为色迷惑的脑子，他开始写信，用自己的字句表达自己稚嫩的爱意。江姑娘多好啊，暖春化开的水，晶莹剔透，清澈见底，眼里是流光溢彩的琉璃子，透明的肌肤，用力些就要留红印，挺翘的臀，蓬松的乳，柔软富有弹性，还有一把瘦骨头，躺在床上都让人舍不得用力。</p><p>他在纸上写江姑娘的名字，却红透了半只耳朵，他十八岁，真正的情窦初开，读了十几年的书在一朝才参透幼时抄写的诗句，于是他看花不是花，看水不是水，万物在他眼里都只是江姑娘的化身。</p><p>他不愿叫江姑娘为江姑娘，他固执地唤她作姐姐，这是他们之间独一无二的称谓。那时江姑娘踩在矮凳上踮起脚尖，细白的脚腕绷紧，淡青色的血管也埋在薄薄的肌肤下，圆润的足趾在窗里透下的阳光中如此可爱，是西方挂在橫廊上的壁画，神圣且贞洁。</p><p>江姑娘好美，他为爱情丢失了理智，她美得如此惊心动魄，美得他妄想在心口里插管引流，流出的不是血而是爱，他上去抱住自己的爱人，在她的脖颈下亲吻，好青涩也好笨拙，刚学会接吻就要即刻实践，热流往身下涌，弹跳出一根圆柱，在画纸上吹出雪白的喷泉。</p><p>他抱着江姑娘，耳边呢喃姐姐，姐姐，姐姐，没有血缘关系的姐姐，他最爱的姐姐，一见钟情的姐姐，他的手褪下她的上衣，盘扣拧开，松松垮垮耷拉在胸前，姐姐刚洗过澡呀，身上那么温热，胸衣也没穿，小小的乳在里面瑟缩，等着他来抚慰，他往下吻，圈着姐姐的腰，吻她的肩，吻她的脊梁，裙摆撩起来，他进去亲吻姐姐隐秘的唇。</p><p>姐姐双手撑在自己的梳妆台上，两腿发软，闷哼着伸手要去关窗，可是她够不着，她再往前就要摔着了，半个身子摔在桌上，多疼啊，他舍不得，方家小少爷十八年来第一次学会心疼人，便把心疼用在了一见钟情的姐姐身上。</p><p>“关……关窗呀，给人看到………多羞人啊！”</p><p>姐姐断断续续的呻吟，潮红的脸他看不见，但是只透过声音都知晓她的欢愉，姐姐会弹钢琴，从前他为自己的小提琴感到困扰，姐姐便为他伴奏，琴瑟和鸣，多恩爱的样子，如今他用自己的嘴和手为姐姐奏乐，姐姐嘴里泄露的音调，是破碎中的残缺美，是戛然而止的天鹅湖，是将死未死的魂灵，怎么这么轻啊，让他的心也为姐姐的脆弱彷徨。</p><p>姐姐的裙子遮挡他，唾液和淫水都随着腿间落下，姐姐撑不住自己的身子，在桌台上落泪，他从姐姐的身后进入，撑得血红的阴茎，又粗又长，缓慢没入姐姐的身体，真的进得去吗？姐姐那里这么小，要撑坏的。姐姐那里天生就小，天生不适合拿来容纳男人的侵犯，可她偏生又是女人，命运玩弄下又让她堕落红尘，于是每一次的交合都是无情的强暴，撕裂的痛伴随着所剩无几的愉悦，死得彻底。</p><p>姐姐也很容易高潮，每一次高潮脚趾都蜷起来，眼眶红红的，随之就落泪，豆大的眼泪流下来，被她百忙偷闲的用手背抹去。</p><p>姐姐——姐姐——</p><p>他这样叫，每一次呼唤都是爱，可是姐姐不知道，她连他的爱都不知道，只当成是男人惯有的谎，她太美了啊，她手上有那么多的爱，她是人间多情的化身，别人的爱在她这只是千篇一律，又哪里能顾及到他一个人的情深意切。</p><p>所以他不厌其烦的问她，姐姐，你爱我吗，姐姐。</p><p>姐姐不回答，她回答不了，她含着他的阴茎往下坐，哭得梨花带雨，又痛又痒，脚都软了，被他握在手心里温暖，他的性由她打开，最后却不是她来收尾，她只是坐在那里，站在那里，躺在那里，什么样的姿势都由他来定，眼泪流了满脸，等着他来怜惜的吻。</p><p>偶尔姐姐也帮他口交，可是他总是不好意思，在姐姐的注视下阴茎肿胀，站起来打她的脸，她含不完的，每次都只吃得下一半，他不愿让姐姐看穿他的羞涩，嘴里含一口酒低头去吻姐姐的嘴，温热的酒液在他们口腔里回渡，还从彼此间的嘴角流落，后来他松开姐姐，姐姐却忍不住笑，抹掉嘴上多余的酒，眼睛又要勾魂了，他透过自己的阴茎和毛发听姐姐叫他：</p><p>“方小少爷——”</p><p>毫无意义的称呼，她什么也没有说，他却听出了揶揄的意味，她还是在乎他的年龄，嘲弄他太小，嘲弄他的幼稚，嘲弄他的佯装大人。可是姐姐，他所有的成熟都是为了你，幼稚的爱也是爱呀，难道幼稚的爱就不能博得你青睐的一眼吗。</p><p>后来，他的事被家里知道，方老爷子大骂家门不幸，把他打了个半死，他拖着半截受伤的身子却还记着要拿着钱去为姐姐赎身，他来到醉生楼，姐姐已经穿着旗袍，手中握着手袋在楼下候着，她站在那里，却不是候着她，姐姐身边的人为她打开车门，穿着高跟鞋的半只脚跨进车门里，听到他的声音这才回头看他。</p><p>姐姐在乎他。他这样想，十八岁很快就要过去，明天他便十九，抓住十八岁的末尾他要为姐姐赎身，两个人去民政局打婚证，一张婚证写上他与她的名字，江和方两个字排得很近，从此一生都要在一起。</p><p>可是姐姐只是远远地望着他，这一眼多浅啊，但是他们的距离却這麼远，隔着银河，隔着十八星宿，牛郎织女泪眼朦胧，姐姐身后的男人说了什么？她的身子一歪，坐进车里，他撕心裂肺的大叫起来，他要去救自己的姐姐，救自己欲死的爱，可是男人们围困上来，挥拳让他看清自己的嘴脸，浑身的伤又添伤，血流到眼睛里，天地间悬然颠倒，他只看到姐姐在车后座里和其他男人唇齿相交。</p><p>后来他再没去过醉生楼。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>